keep_it_mellofandomcom-20200214-history
Sing me to sleep
|- | colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="2" |Music video |- | colspan="2" |"Sing Me to Sleep" on YouTube |} "Sing Me to Sleep" is a song by Norwegian record producer and DJ Alan Walker. Incorporating uncredited vocalsprovided by Norwegian recording artist Iselin Solheim, it was released commercially for digital consumption on 3 June 2016.3 Upon release, the recording was generally acclaimed by music critics, with several noticing similarities to the style of its predecessor, "Faded".4 Contents hide * 1Music video * 2Track listing * 3Charts and certifications ** 3.1Weekly charts ** 3.2Year-end charts ** 3.3Certifications * 4Release history * 5References * 6External links Music videoedit The release of the music video for "Sing Me to Sleep" was published on Walker's YouTube channel on 2 June 2016, with an cameo appearance by Jessica Chastain.5 An accompanying music video for the single was shot in Hong Kong.6 The video shows the young man from the music video of "Faded", as well as another man and a woman, walking and running in the city of Hong Kong. Throughout the video, the camera filter transitions from normal to thermal sensor, with some buildings and pedestrians occasionally glitching as though from the viewer's point of view. At the end, the three characters meet up inside a warehouse in an industrial building, where they assemble some sort of machine together, which projects glowing blue lines throughout the city of Hong Kong, as the video glitches and ends. Track listingedit Charts and certificationsedit | Year-end chartsedit Certificationsedit |} Release historyedit Referencesedit # Jump up^ Alan Walker – Sing Me to Sleep # Jump up^ Alan Walker takes us behind the scenes of his Hong Kong-shot Sing Me To Sleep music video - Premiere # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ "Austriancharts.at – Alan Walker – Sing Me to Sleep" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved 4 August 2016. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "Ultratop.be – Alan Walker – Sing Me to Sleep" (in French). Ultratip. Retrieved 16 July 2016. # Jump up^ "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Digital Top 100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201641 into search. Retrieved 17 October 2016. # Jump up^ "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Radio Top 100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201645 into search. Retrieved November 15, 2016. # Jump up^ "Alan Walker: Sing Me to Sleep" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. Retrieved 19 June 2016. # Jump up^ "Lescharts.com – Alan Walker – Sing Me to Sleep" (in French). Les classement single. Retrieved 11 June 2016. # Jump up^ "Offiziellecharts.de – Alan Walker – Sing Me to Sleep". GfK Entertainment Charts. Retrieved 22 July 2016. # Jump up^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Single (track) Top 40 lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. Retrieved 3 September 2016. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "Norwegiancharts.com – Alan Walker – Sing Me to Sleep". VG-lista. Retrieved 18 June 2016. # Jump up^ "Listy bestsellerów, wyróżnienia :: Związek Producentów Audio-Video". Polish Airplay Top 100. Retrieved 12 September 2016. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "SNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Singles Digital Top 100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201633 into search. Retrieved 24 August 2016. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "Spanishcharts.com – Alan Walker – Sing Me to Sleep" Canciones Top 50. Retrieved 25 October 2016. # Jump up^ "Swedishcharts.com – Alan Walker – Sing Me to Sleep". Singles Top 100. Retrieved 15 July 2016. # Jump up^ "Swisscharts.com – Alan Walker – Sing Me to Sleep". Swiss Singles Chart. Retrieved 15 August 2016. # Jump up^ "Official Singles Chart Top 100". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 10 June 2016. # Jump up^ "Alan Walker Chart History (Hot Dance/Electronic Songs)". Billboard. Retrieved 22 June 2016. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Enter Alan Walker in the field Interpret''. Enter'' Sing Me to Sleep in the field Titel''. Select'' single in the field Format''. Click''Suchen # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Type Alan Walker in the box under the ARTISTA column heading. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Type Alan Walker in the top right search bar. Click on "Sok" and select Sing Me to Sleep and see certification. # Jump up^ External linksedit * Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Categories: * 2016 songs * Number-one singles in Norway * Songs written by Alan Walker (music producer) * Songs written by Jesper Borgen * Songs written by Gunnar Greve * Alan Walker songs * Songs written by Mood Melodies